


69. Safe

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [64]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Heist, safecracking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Safe. Nicky is teaching Nile a new skill.
Relationships: Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	69. Safe

"Shit!"

"That's okay," Nicky soothes. "You have forever to master the skill."

"Not if I want to convince Andy to sit this one out and let me go," Nile grumbles. She pulls off her clammy rubber gloves and wipes her eyes. "Can't we just drill it?"

"Too loud," Nicky dismisses. "Too messy. Besides, if it has the glass plate, the lock will break. And you wanted to learn."

"Yeah, yeah." Nile stretches her fingers out and then cracks her knuckles with a sound that makes Nicky wince. "I thought it'd be like in James Bond. It's more like math class."


End file.
